


Unusual ver 2

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Tokusatsu, 烈車戦隊トッキュウジャー | Ressha Sentai ToQger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of Unusual. Despite the absurdity of the situation, no...  everyone have NOT been suffering from fatigue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hallucination

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to rewrite this fic again... because I was obsessed with this scene. No, really... because I felt that I need to redo this fic with the proper translation of Takatora's scene. But I didn't want to delete the first one. XD. Since either way the 'prank' version was also funny.

Any employee... _normally_ would have appreciated it when; after all the heavy workload that they have done during their jobs, to have their bosses or employer _actually_ showing concerns on their wellbeing. Especially when one worked in a large corporation like Yggdrasil, whose job was much more _complicated_  than it actually appeared. After all, it's not easy to keep doing their monitoring jobs... while pretending to be just  _normal_ corporate guards and giving support to the other people who worked first-hand in trying to control the invasion of the plants from Helheim from spreading freely around their city.

It's not an easy job... not just for the people at his level, but also for the people whose work was even _more_ dangerous than monitoring and research. It's tough... but by now he's used to it already. It's a bonus... really, if by the end of the day you get to hear praises or  _concerns_ from your employer to  _know_ that what you're doing was appreciated.

Today was not that day. And he wished his employer did  _not_ think that any of his employees would be careless enough to not care for their own wellbeing to the point that it may affect their work. Because when odd things start to happen, you really  _do_ wish your employer won't dismiss it as  _hallucinations_ _..._

Yamashita sighed.

"Chief Kureshima-sir, no... there's _nothing_ wrong with me. There’s _really_  a giant train robot fighting a giant Inves monster, in front of the Yggdrasil building. In fact, I think your office facing directly at the spot the robot was fighting at..." Yamashita insisted as he talked to Chief Kureshima on the phone.

For some reason no matter what he said, the chief refused to believe his words and cut the conversation short. Anxiously, he watched in alarm as the robot seemed to walk straight towards the Yggdrasil building—and turned away  _inches_ from crashing into the building, backed away again... and _defeated_ the monster.

_At least, no one got hurt... right?_

Yamashita wiped the sweat that started to form on his forehead. Seriously... he  _wished_ he had been imagining all of this.


	2. Stress?

There were some strange increase of cracks opening all around his city today, he had to admit it. But lately, Helheim had been active... and there were also people misusing the lockseeds to commit crimes. So as much as he wanted to believe Mitsuzane  _had_ been telling the truth about this so-called evil organization Badan, he didn't want to jump at it right away. Even though most of those Beat Riders kids had relinquished the Inves games, there's still a few that don't. And it was possible that this strange increase of crack activity was caused by  _those_ miscreants, not some fictional evil organizations. Mitsuzane might as well been mistaken about the things he saw.

Because... he haven't received any reports about some strange trains that arrived in Zawame. He even had people check on it, just in case.

" _Chief... there's a a giant robot that appeared out of nowhere and now fighting this huge, giant Inves monster..."_

Suddenly he received a call from one of his field employee that might as well suffer the same illness as Mitsuzane did.

"What? A giant robot fighting a giant monster? That's ridiculous!" snapped Takatora at the phone.

" _But Chief Kureshima! It's true... It really was _—__ "

"Get back to work!" Takatora snapped again as he ended the call, not wanting to entertain the employee's bizarre story. Honestly, what giant robot? No matter how much an Inves can evolve. it can't suddenly turn giant out of the blue. First, it was trains and _now_ giant robots? Did his employees watched too many kid's shows?

Takatora sighed. Sometimes he wondered if he worked his employees too hard. Since you _normally_ don't get calls about some strange monsters appearing in Zawame, unless it involved Inves. He turned around towards his office's glass wall windows to see his Zawame City looking so peaceful as usual. He kept staring at the scenery to try see if there was anything different about it.

 _Nothing, just as I thought_ , he mused to himself as he turned back towards his desk.

He sighed.

"Is everyone suffering from fatigue?" he muttered aloud, sipping on his coffee.

At this rate, he might have to send all of his employees to get medically checked.


	3. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit hard... since I had to write it from scratch and the end has quite a different feeling compared to ver 1. But well... this piece did attempt to celebrate how much Takatora cares about his employees after all.

Micchi sighed. He was still a bit pissed off at Kouta-san for sending Mai-san off like that. But right now he wanted to take a breather from everything before worrying about that. He hoped Mai-san was safe...

"Really, Chief... you don't have to—we'll get back to our duties, but you don't have to go as far as—"

Mitsuzane blinked in surprise as he entered his brother's office, to find one of the Yggdrasil employees talking to his brother. Takatora's eyes flashed as he noticed Mitsuzane coming in.

"Ah, Yamashita-san," he chirped as Takatora patted the older man's shoulders. "Since my brother has returned as well, you can also take him to the infirmary..."

"Eh?" exclaimed Mitsuzane as a concerned-looking Takatora started walking towards him. Takatora patted his head.

"You're feeling better, Mitsuzane?" Takatora asked as Mitsuzane stared at him, confused.

"Wha—nii-san, I'm fine. But what this about taking me to infirmary—?"

Takatora gestured towards the man beside him. "After you left, some of the men started seeing things and telling me things like seeing giant monsters and robots—well, I find that a bit _worrying_. I wanted to make sure that everything is fine, therefore I'm having everyone related to be sent to the infirmary. I can't have people getting sick now and _seeing_ things—"

"Like I said, _sir_... there's nothing wrong with us, sir. There's no need to—" said the other man again as Takatora silenced him with a stern look.

"I _insist_. It's my bad that I haven't considered the possibbilities of my employees having to overwork themselves so this is my way to make up for it—"

The man tried to speak again as Mitsuzane stopped him. He turned towards his brother and awkwardly tried to laugh it off. "Thanks, _nii-san_. But I think I agree with..." he quickly turned to take a look at the employee's nametag before resuming, "Yamashita-san that there's no need for us to go to the infirmary. I mean... Yamashita-san looked _fine_ and I suppose his co-workers are fine too—and _niisan_ ,  _I'm_ feeling fine too..."

Takatora gave him  _that_ look as he usually did when he thought his  _little_ brother didn't know better. "Mitsuzane... this is  _not_ a compromise. When people starts seeing things that aren't there, there  _should_ be a reason to it. And I am NOT having people getting sick on me for no reason, especially  _you!_ "

Mitsuzane scratched his head helplessly as he tried to think up a way to get out of this.

"Well, _nii-san_... I guess it's my bad as well," he started as Takatora stared at him.

"I think I  _might_ have been mistaken earlier... and  _maybe_ mistook random people making their private 'monster' movie to be real..."

Takatora made a curious face at him. "Oh...  _really_?"

"Yeees," said Mitsuzane as he tried to gesture to Yamashita-san to go along with him. "And I think I saw a big group passing by on the way here, carrying bulky stuff. Looked like those parts that people use to make those robot statues like the ones at the _other city_. Yamashita-san might have made a mistake and thought it was a real robot."

Micchi crossed his fingers behind him as he hoped his brother would buy his elaborate lies... and his brother did started to look quite confused as well. 

"Well... that's  _quite_ a funny coincidence, isn't it? To both happen at the same time..." Takatora started to say before turning to Yamashita, "Next time you better get your facts checked before telling me such ridiculous story,"

The older man nodded hastily. "Yes... I'll remember next time. I guess... I panicked..."

Takatora nodded happily, satisfied at the outcome as he ushered the other man out. "And Mitsuzane? Did you want to see me for something?" he asked as he noticed his brother also started to leave. Mitsuzane shook his head.

"It's nothing. I thought I wanted ask _nii-san_ to go out with me— _nii-san_ kept worrying about other people yet _nii-san_ also kept overworking—but I see that _nii-san_ still had things to do... so uh... maybe I'll came back later,"

Takatora smiled as he ruffled Mitsuzane's hair. "Sorry about that,"

"No problem... _nii-san_ ," Mitsuzane said as he left the office.

xxx

Outside, Yamashita was waiting for him as he appeared concerned.

"I'm sorry about earlier, sir... but I'm also grateful. But are you sure it's fine for Chief to just believe on that story?" the older man asked as Micchi shrugged.

"It can't be helped, isn't it? Unless we have some proof to show _nii-san_ otherwise, it's all we can do. Or else we just have to go get those medical checks so that _nii-san_ could feel at ease."

Yamashita nodded. "I suppose... it was strange that none of the survelliance cameras caught the image of the monster... or the robot, so to try explaining that to the Chief would be tricky. There  _was_ a moment when Chief could have very clear view of the giant robot—they were fighting right in front of the office after all—but I think it's just a great coincidence that Chief manage to avoid seeing it."

Micchi chuckled as he heard it. "I guess. Those kinds of things often happen to _nii-san_ for some reason... well, see you again."

Yamashita bowed at him respectfully. "And sir, do tell the Chief that I appreciate his concerns about our healths."

Micchi nodded as he watched the man leave. His good mood didn't stay for too long as his phone suddenly rang.

"What? Mai-san has been kidnapped?" he exclaimed before turning off his phone.

It seemed that today Kouta-san kept succeeding in pissing him off with the odd things he did...


End file.
